Irrational and Illogical
by ice illuser
Summary: L knew that even if Misa wasn't the second Kira things would never work out between them. But for some reason he can't help but wonder. LMisa


Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, L would probably still be alive. Since he isn't, I don't own Death Note.

A/N: I know it's completely a crack pairing, but I can't help but contemplate L/Misa. I mean it's two complete enemies, but you can't help but just wonder "what if…?"

--

L already knew it was pathetic that his best friend was the guy that he suspected to be Kira, but now he was wondering if someone was making sure that his emotional state got even more pathetic. After all, even if Misa wasn't the second Kira (but L was sure she was) it made no sense to L why he should even think that he was attracted to her. To begin with, she was completely obsessed with Raito. No, obsessed didn't even cover it, it was more like Misa was besotted, bewitched, and then to wrap it up lost in Raito.

He could almost hear a voice (that perhaps sounded a bit like Near) sneering at him, _Oh is poor little L jealous? _Was he? He had never bothered to figure out what jealousy felt like before, so he wasn't completely sure. However, since he had read that jealousy generally made one feel angry, he did admit he sometimes felt like kicking Raito in the head whenever Misa draped herself all over him. Of course, he couldn't actually do that since first of all he didn't want to give either of the Kiras an idea of his latest weakness, and secondly because he didn't really want to give Misa more of a reason to hate him.

He realized that keeping Misa a prisoner and not letting her see Raito on her own had not improved her view of him, but that was a necessity. Compared to catching Kira, his own wants were insignificant. Still, he had to wonder what it would be like if Misa were just to smile at him. Not one of those "oh, if I smile like this, maybe he'll do what I want" smiles, but a genuine smile. Ironically enough, the only time he had seen her smile like that at him was when he had told her that she was a woman completely worthy of Raito, and she had kissed him on the cheek. It had taken all of his self-control not to blush, but he couldn't help but ask, "I'll fall in love with you?" Misa's quick expression of disgust was enough to convince L to not pursue the subject. So it was with this comment that L had gained a new friend that he neither trusted nor completely understood his feelings for.

What was this? It defied all logic and sense to feel attracted to the girl he was certain was the second Kira. And yet, it had happened. Well, the next sensible measure to be taken would be to simply ignore his irrational emotions and just proceed with the investigation. He knew he could do it; it would make no difference to keep on pretending the way he already was.

Besides, as he said before even if this entire Kira situation hadn't happened, it would never work out. Misa was the bubbly pop idol while L was the mysterious world famous detective (or, when he actually let someone meet him, the eccentric genius). Their personalities didn't even come close to matching; they would clash so often that L just knew that he would go sulk somewhere for awhile while Misa would probably scream at something. Besides, Misa never ate sweets claiming that they would make her fat. That just completely proved his point that Misa was too different from him for them to ever have even a remote probability of being together.

He kept on repeating these facts to himself, but they all flew away the minute he saw her. He truly was sick of feeling his stomach lurch every time he saw Misa kissing a stony Raito. After all, it was rather hard to eat cake or sip sugary coffee when your stomach was lurching this way and that, and your brain was suddenly screaming at you to kick Raito where _it really hurts _(or was it his heart that was telling him that? His brain was usually the sensible part of him.).

At least Raito hadn't noticed yet. Between the two Kiras it was obvious that the first Kira was the smarter and therefore much more powerful one of the two, and since L was sure that Raito was the first Kira, he had to be a little cautious. Raito had to already have a plan set, but if he learned somehow that L _liked _Misa, this could turn into a complete disaster.

No matter what way he held this situation, it stung him. If he didn't do anything, the Kira investigation would eventually succeed, Raito and Misa would be put on trial, and he would probably cry silently for many nights. If he did do something (although he had no idea of what that would be) Kira would probably turn in to his advantage and L might as well sign his own death warrant. Besides, what was the use of doing anything? There was a 99.9 chance that Misa would reject him by screaming in absolute disgust. It was a lose-lose situation no matter how you looked at it.

What to do? Was there even really a choice? He would ruin his chances of catching Kira if he acted on his emotions, and his little infatuation was not worth thousands of lives, or since Kira seemed to now want to control the world, the world. So, he wouldn't do anything. He would just crouch in his seat as always, type in the computer, stack sugar cubes, and try to get hard proof that Raito was Kira.

But he would also offer Misa cake, and when she said no, he would eat it himself. And whenever she danced around the room, the complete bubbly gothic-Lolita princess, he would watch with eyes guarded. It was all he could do.

--

A/N: I know it's not very long, but what did you think? Please review!


End file.
